Talk:Undead Lich
I think the spoiler warning is a little bit absurd. There are so many pages with plot spoilers on GuildWiki (almost all the mission guides for instance), I'd rather put that warning on the front page. --84.175.88.52 19:01, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) :I disagree. There are a lot of spoilers here, but I've noticed a large amount of http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=17414 secrecy on forums about Undead Lich, simply because he is "teh last guy". Personally, I don't mind having stories "spoiled" for me. I read all the spoiler reviews about each Star Wars movie before going to see them in the theater. But, for some reason that I don't entirely understand, a lot of people like to delay surprises until "the right time", whatever they think that is. 00:32, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) ::I do agree that the spoiler warning is unnecessary. If someone comes to this page then they either tried to get here or they followed links that explain something about the plot, so they're reading the plot anyway. If we have a plot warning on this page then by rights we should have a plot warning on every plot related page. This would include every post-searing page; who wants to have the searing spoilt for them? ::I dont think any spoiler warning is necessary anywhere on the wiki. It's common knowledge that a wiki is a knowledge base. And if that's not apparent beforehand it should be apparent after a minute of browsing :) I didn't read any of the pages regarding any of the missions before I had completed them because I don't like having the plot spoiled. If other people feel the same way then they can do likewise. And for the record I didn't trust Vizier Khilbron from the start! :P 03:38, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) :::I think the spoiler warning on this page is a good thing to keep. As was mentioned, finding out that the Vizier who has been helping you along all this time is really the Lich is quite a surprise. LordKestrel 07:03, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) :::: And now this talk page needs a spoiler warning too. :) MartinLightbringer 07:23, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::Lol, exactly Martin! :P You might want a surprise as to the AL of the next town, should we put spoiler on that too? :P 07:35, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) ::::::I think a spoiler warning is necessary anytime you are going to reveal something that is one of the surprises of the plot. For example, if you are writing the article about the Unseen Ones, you state that they are the gods of the White Mantle and then you mention that they are also known as the Mursaat. Then in the "Mursaat" article you place a spoiler warning. This way if someone doesn't want the plot to be spoiled he would know what the unseen ones are but would stop (if they like) before discovering what they really are. It's just something decent to do. I know there are many people to whom the plot isn't that big of a deal (making his 3rd level 20 character in 2 weeks, sick and tired of the plot) but to others it matters. --Karlos 12:11, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) :::::::Well, that's fair enough, but as someone to whom the plot does matter, I'm not particularly fussed by spoiler warnings. If you don't want the plot spoiled, don't read pages on topics you haven't encountered yet. Thats what I did. If other people are careless enough to do otherwise then I don't think they have a right to complain. 20:58, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) I think the spoiler warning is a big too small. Dammit! I hadn't gotten that far yet. :( Actualy, I guess it really wouldn't matter how big it is, as I always browse the wiki in the diff view. Why did an anonymous person have to edit this page? —Tanaric 16:08, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) :Heh. I guess we could start marking the anonymous entries as patrolled. --Fyren 16:16, 17 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I was sort of wondering what that does. Uh... what's it do? :) —Tanaric 18:33, 18 Aug 2005 (EST) This is what I'' think about spoiler warnings, especially in a Wiki (highlight to reveal): --Tetris L 15:03, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) Wrong Name? When I fought him some minutes ago I noticed his name actually is "Undead Lich", not "Lich Lord". Is he referred to somewhere else as "Lich Lord"? Should we move the article or make a redirect? On a side note, does anybody have an idea what his skill "Soul Vortex" does? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 07:57, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :I think it's the one the teleports players? --Fyren 08:58, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Ok, I went through the mission again today and we seem to be faced with another one of ArenaNet's wonderful documentation quagmires: ::*The "Lich Lord" is used in the manual, it says the army of the undead is "rumored" to be lead by a lich lord. ::*In Hell's precipice, whenever he pops up to fight, he is called "Undead Lich" ::*Yet, whenever he speaks the subtitle says "Lich:" ::*When spoken of (in the pre mission dialog with Jacob and when Rurik speaks to the party) he is referred to as "THE Lich" ::I really think it is our call which one we choose. I find "Undead Lich" the least likeable. I prefer "The Lich" or "Lich Lord" because they make him sound distincitive. I prefer Lich Lord because 1) that's the way it is in the article right now and 2) "The lich" implies he is the only lich in the game, which might not be true as future areas are revealed. --Karlos 18:27, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Your bullet list is correct. I prefer calling him The Lich and The Lich Lord for formal discussion, and when socializing with guildmates I call him "Lichie". I believe there is one exception to him being called "Lich:" in the subtitles. The ending cutscene for Gates of Kryta - I believe in that one, his subtitle name is "Undead Lich:". Ordin 02:15, 27 March 2006 (CST) ---- Soul Vortex is very interesting.. He sends some kind of floating purple sparkle at you.. Sometimes it whisks you away, other times it doesn't. That thing he sends at you can actually be hit. I know this because I had an AoE on him and whenever he did it, the sparkly thing got damage too. --Karlos 18:27, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Shouldn't he use his skill, Aura of the Lich? :/ — Skuld 23:10, 7 March 2006 (CST) :No idea...lol. The titans in Hell's Precipice have that skill, perhaps we can consider them not to be emnating this aura, but rather be under the effect of this aura, which emnates from the lich. It's quite confusing. Ordin 02:15, 27 March 2006 (CST) Immune to Spinal Shivers? I just played Hell's Precipice as a curses necro, and I noticed that Spinal Shivers seems to have no effect on the Lich Lord. The spell simply refuses to activate. I don't remember if I even got an "invalid target" message. I tried several times, with sufficient energy, but to no avail. Can anybody confirm or disconfirm? -- 04:48, 1 April 2006 (CST) I didn't notice anything wrong with Spinal Shivers in hell's when I used it on him with my ranger/necro. --GTPoompt 18:23, 16 July 2006 (CDT) :Same here. I just completed the mission with a Me/N using Spinal Shivers and Arcane Conundrum along with a warrior with an icy axe. It interrupted everything, including Soul Vortex. Very easy kill. -- Bcstingg 00:25, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Killing the Lich in Abaddon's Mouth After the final cut scene you are supposed to kill the Titan. However, if you look around you see Vizier Khilbron and Lich standing next to eachother. The Lich is really called 'Lich', not 'Undead Lich'. He is immune to damage, but life stealing does work. We had 2 touch rangers with us and a few vampiric weapons so we got him down. When the Lich died the Vizier vanished. The only skills the Lich used were Unholy Feast and Strip Enchantment. I'll post screenshots tomorrow. -- 17:59, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :He still attacks you though with his staff, or at least he did when I tried in abaddons (his staff does 100+ damage). Beh, he's still a wimp compared to the other level 30 bosses :) --GTPoompt 18:23, 16 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yeh, the staff does massiv amounts of damage, but it isn't a problem with two hench monks sitting idle behind you. -- (talk) 04:47, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Is he really undead? If I remember correctly, he didn't take 2x damage from smiting spells. He COULD be undead but not take the extra damage or perhaps he is just a special species, so a deathsbane weapon upgrade may work. The lich could be human, a way to test that would be bringing edge of extinction and killing him when it's up to see if the players take damage. Can anyone clarify? --GTPoompt 18:28, 16 July 2006 (CDT) Class Since he calls up QZ isn't he an N/R? Kessel 11:42, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :The Lich does not seem to actually use the skill itself - I just ran to the first point where you encounter him in Hell's, and he does not cast anything. The spirit appears on its own while he speaks with the player. Also, he does not use QZ at all when you fight him at the end of Hell's, so I assume that the Spirit of Quizkening Zephyr is actually created when some of the mission's script kicks in, and that it is not actually a skill of his. What do you think? --Ordin 12:11, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::If I remember correctly, you are right. I'm removing the R class and the skill. -- (talk) 13:41, 3 September 2006 (CDT) maybe the QZ is a reference to the chimera of intensity? -- Zerpha The Improver 16:12, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :::Indeed, *Vizier Khilbron* uses QZ, and since they are one in the same, perhaps it is legitimate to call him a N/R. 70.226.231.189 22:12, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Elemental Weaknesses Lich Lord seems to be weak towards Cold damage. Ice Spear at 14 water magic dealt out over 100 damage. I've also heard he is weak to Fire damage, but unfortunately bringing a Fire elementalist into Hell's Precipice without Winter is stupid. Perhaps Lich Lord simply has low AL to all elements in general. Can anyone confirm/disprove these theories? He has 50al Vs fire so I can confirm that. as he takes 25% more damage than my fire skills stipulate ~Ansi Shatterstone tears him apart. I know he's weak to water, I'll have to see what earth is like on him. Actually after doing some tests a while back, the Lich (At least Hell's Precipice version) has approximately 30 AL, that goes for all elements and I also tested slashing damage, he is simply weak in general, not weak against anything in particular. :When I did Gate of Madness on my elementalist, I was using Air Magic and Lightning Strike dealt over 100 damage, even though it was dealing 30-40 against everything else. This also goes with the fact that he is supposed to be Undead (take double damage from lightning damage). --Curse You 15:48, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::Sorry but that is incorrect. Undead take double damage from LIGHT or HOLY damage, not Lightning. Lightning damage (skills)almost always comes with Armor Penetration, so maybe that threw you off a little. --ChristopherRodrigues 00:22, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::I remembered reading somewhere that undead had weakness against lightning. It was probably my mind getting things mixed up, or misreading something. That or someone messed up when they were writing something. --Curse You 17:35, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::I know I fought him as lightning ele, did insane amounts of damage (routinely 200-300). Another time I tried Savannah Heat, which absolutely ripped him a new one as well. And I think what Curse You meant was that perhaps he is weak to lightning, like SOME forms of undead were for a long time thought to be. Skeletons in Kryta and Fissure of Woe are often rumored to be weak to lightning damage, but this seems to simply be due to armor penetration. For a list of creatures weak to lightning damage, see the article on lightning damage. My testing seems to indicate that the lich is weak to all forms of elemental damage. Narhiril 00:59, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Nightfall and Prophecies skills IMO the skills of the Nightfall Lich are a power-up of his Prophecies skills; in fact Hunger of the Lich is a Strip Enchantment that gives Health and Energy, and Life Vortex is an Unholy Feast with added damage. Glenn 13:53, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Nice find. Never thought of his new skills in that way--GTPoompt 09:52, 7 February 2007 (CST) Trivia http://www.wowwiki.com/Lich_King --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igmA]] 13:57, 11 February 2007 (CST) Follower of Abbadon The last part of this article reads: ''Quest dialogue in the Nightfall campaign reveals that Vizier Khilbron had been a follower of Abaddon in life. It is probable, though not certain, that the cataclysm was intentional. I have to disagree. The Nightfall quest this article references seems to say that Khilbron was manipulated by Abbadon and his minion (Terick), and was not a loyal follower of the dark god as he is in the AFTER-life. Here's a quote from the article "Escape From Torment." Terick says: "Your presence here is an affront to my lord, Abaddon! Just as simply as I used that foolish Vizier to wipe Orr from this world, I will use this vessel to eliminate you!" With that being said, the Cataclysm was definitely intentional, from Abbadon's perspective, not necessarily Khilbron's. While Khilbron was definitely used by Abbadon, I wouldn't say he was a follower. --Darkbeing543 21:27, 14 February 2007 (CST) :There is a piece of lore stating that Vizer Kilbron read forbidden texts in order to repel the Charr invasion. It can be assumed that the "forbidden texts" are actually the Scriptures of Abaddon, since those are one of the few known forbidden texts in exsistence. And of course, the reason the texts would be in exsistence is that Kilbron had acess to the whole library of Orr, which would have most likely contained books from pre-Exodus of the Gods. --Curse You 00:49, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Oh it wouldn't surprise me if he actually did read some Scriptures of Abbadon. I'm just pointing out that it seems he was just some poor soul that was tricked into Abbadon's plot than an active follower during his lifetime, contrary to what the article says. --Darkbeing543 02:22, 24 February 2007 (CST) ::Reminds me a bit of Shiro. DancingZombies 00:46, 3 March 2007 (CST) Images The Nightfall skills section need the images of the skills. Glenn 11:01, 16 February 2007 (CST) Profession Just like Shiro and Abaddon, he should not be considered a necromancer but a Special profession. --Glenn 16:03, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :No, the Lich is a Necromancer because he uses Necromancer skills. Shiro and Abaddon have no profession because they use monster skills exclusively. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 17:06, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Health regeneration?? Does he have hhealth regeneration like bosses?? He's not a boss right?? hard mode stuff not sure if that layout is ok, but he uses life siphon for sure. he does -3 health regen with it 84.146.155.158 15:21, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Death Nova? The other day I was fighting the Lich in Hell's Precipice as a melee character. It was one of those times where I had to kill him more than once. The first time, when he reached 0 Health and "respawned", I got a "-53 (Death Nova)" (and wasn't fast enough to get a screenshot). What gives? I have never seen him use that skill, he didn't have the yellow Enchanted arrow on his Health bar, and I wasn't even Poisoned either. Has anyone else ever seen this, or is this another new "bug" introduced in recent updates? It also occurred to me that Death Nova can never actually deal 53 damage, iirc, and I didn't have anything like Shielding Hands on me either. Then I remembered that Afflicted Soul Explosion can cause 53 damage, or very close. Does this mean *gasp* The Lich Lord is an Afflicted?!? (T/ ) 15:02, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Well it is said that anyone or anything can become afflicted if it gets to close to Shiros malevolent spirit, and then again it could be a bug.--Glass 16:44, 21 August 2007 (CDT) It can do 56 -3 (53) from absorption or knight's insignia. --Ron Ng 12:12, 29 August 2007 (CDT) :Has anyone actually tested if Absorption or Knight's affects Death Nova? I kinda doubt Knight's would since that's a local reduction, but Absorption might... --Gimmethegepgun 12:16, 29 August 2007 (CDT) To avoid an edit conflict Right, it was me who made the anon edit, I didn't realise I wasn't logged in and although what I did might have been slightly poorly thought out (didn't check talk) Nowhere does it say he followed abaddon, so I'll cut that bit out, if its proved I'm wrong put it back ok?--TimOfDoom 11:46, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Uses Quickening Zephyr :you don't himself see using him this skill. but when he disappears after the first time you hit him in the Hell's Precipice mission, a Quickening Zephyr spirit lvl 1 is "replaced" with him. I think this is only a reference to the Chimera of Intensity skill that he used as Vizier Khilbron. — Zerpha The Improver 17:49, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::If he doesnt cast it, he doesn't use it --- -- (s)talkpage 17:50, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :::Not at all. ::::I agree with Viper. If he doesn't directly cause the spirit to be placed there by activating Quickening Zephyr, he's not using it; it's just there. 22:17, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Move? To Undead Lich cuz that is what he's called in-game, and we usually name things based off of the game's names.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:32, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Yes. It even lists Lich Lord as an alternate name, with Undead Lich as the proper one. --Shadowcrest 05:27, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Added move template.--Gigathrash 05:31, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::Moved.-- (Talk) ( ) 06:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King is real, we deserve some credit. Ok. I got an idea. how about we all grab our torches and pitchforks and get rid of maywick once and for all, one problem solved, then we'll use the same materials, march around Blizzrd Entertainment and demand credit ok?--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King]] 22:12, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :The Lich King has existed since Warcraft I or II, so idk what you're talking about... but it's probably random --- -- (s)talkpage 22:13, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::That was what I was going to post RT 22:14, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, barbarians. -- 22:25, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, lol, now I remember. The Undead existed since WC III >.> It's the only one I have played, so, meh. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:48, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::The Lich King is quite a bit older than Guild Wars, sry. 17:50, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh, okh, then lets all dress up l.ike WoW fans and go kill Maywick, then lets march around Anet demanding credit for making the Lich.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King''']] 20:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::No. 20:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Fire, why do you hate me? —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Pretty sure he's just trying to grab your attention, though you can always go personal attacks on him. Zulu Inuoe 21:05, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::From Might and Magic VI (and probably existed in earlier games as well). I also believe Lich stuff, including Kings, existed in original D&D universes... You failed by a couple of years. 90.149.172.38 01:15, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: Wow, this is a long chain. Anyway, liches have been around since Norse (I think) mythology, making this Older Than Dirt. --Joseph Leito 12:01, 3 April 2009 (UTC) His health Rotscale's page says he has an estimated 20k HP, the lich has 18k, surely the section about him having the highest health in the game should be removed? 15:29, 27 June 2008 (UTC)